conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Occidental Free Association of States (OFAS)
THIS IS A PART OF FUTURE WORLD. UNLESS SOMETHING IS OUT OF PLACE OR YOU CATCH A GRAMATICAL OR ANOTHER KIND OF MISTAKE, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION | align=center colspan=2 | The Occidental Supranational Federation is a political entity operating on a hybrid system of supranational independent institutions and intergovernmentally made decisions negotiated by member states. It consists of 2 main member states, the United States of Alaska and the Franco-German Commonwealth. The former French overseas territories opted to become their own equal states within the OSF: the Francoguianan Republic, the United Carribean Insular Republic,the Reuublic of Mayotte and Reunion, and the Republic of New Caledonia. History Geography Government According to the Constitution of the Occidental Supranational Federation,the OSF operates solely within those competencies conferred on it upon the treaties and according to the principle of subsidiarity (which dictates that action by the OSF should only be taken where an objective cannot be sufficiently achieved by the member states alone). Laws made by the OSF institutions are passed in a variety of forms, generally speaking they can be classified into two groups: those which come into force without the necessity for national implementation measures, and those which specifically require national implementation measures.The structure is heavily based on that of the European Union, but with some heavy modifications. Among these include the creation of an Economic Congress based off of the Franco-German one, only instead in charge of the affairs of the OSF and not the individual states directly. Economy The OSF is dedicated to the spread of free-market capitalism throughout the world, and is, logically, one itself. It has established a single market amongst all its members. Single Market Two of the original core objectives of the Occidental Economic Community were the development of a common market, subsequently renamed the single market, and a customs union between its member states. The single market involves the free circulation of goods, capital, people and services within the OSF, and the customs union involves the application of a common external tariff on all goods entering the market. Once goods have been admitted into the market they cannot be subjected to customs duties, discriminatory taxes or import quotas, as they travel internally. Non member states can apply to participate in the single market but not in the customs union; so far, only Madagascar has. Half the trade in the OSF is covered by legislation harmonised by the OSF. Free movement of capital is intended to permit movement of investments such as property purchases and buying of shares between countries. The free movement of capital is unique insofar as it is granted equally to non-member states. The free movement of persons means that OSF citizens can move freely between member states to live, work, study or retire in another country. This required the lowering of administrative formalities and recognition of professional qualifications of other states.One expected consequence of this is the urbanisation of the less populous nations in the OSF, including Alaska and Francoguiana. The free movement of services and of establishment allows self-employed persons to move between member states in order to provide services on a temporary or permanent basis. While services account for 60–70% of GDP, legislation in the area is not as developed as in other areas. This lacuna has been addressed by the recently passed Directive on services in the internal market which aims to liberalise the cross border provision of services.130 According to the Treaty the provision of services is a residual freedom that only applies if no other freedom is being exercised. Culture Foreign Relations UNASUR (Union of South American Nations) The OSF sees this organization as trying to emulate the success of the European Union, following in the footsteps of the ideology of the EU. The relative decline of importance of the EU relative to other organizations, namely the OSF, has made these relationship between the OSF and the regional supranational organizations like UNASUR more important. The UNASUR-OSF Pavillion of Unity is in Cayenne, Francoguiana, which is currently petitioning for the right to be a member of both organizations. An answer is expected to take a few years to occur, but may even take a few months. Category:GM'Verse Storage